El encuentro de dos opuestos One Shot
by Midnight SkyDragon
Summary: Darth Naaru creía estar por encima de las emociones. Su único problema era su Maestro... y en un ataque al Templo Jedi, una misión casi suicida, encontrará a alguien que creía perdido para siempre. (One shot sobre dos OCs)


**_Pues bueno, este es un One-Shot que se me ocurrió el otro día y he decidido publicarlo. Si hay bastante gente a la que le guste, quizás desarrolle la historia. Solo pido una cosa, si lo lees... review ^^ No hay nada que anime tanto como una review, y lo agradecería mucho. _**

**_El mundo de Star Wars no me pertenece, más sí los personajes que aparecen en el fic._**

* * *

Aunque el estruendo del exterior era casi ensordecedor, cuando las dos figuras de negro cerraron la puerta tras ellos el ambiente se hizo mucho más soportable.

Uno de ellos era alto y avanzaba con indudable autoridad, con la altivez de aquellos que se creen vencedores. La otra se movía con más cuidado, con más miedo. A su alrededor percibía decenas de presencias hostiles y sus emociones amenazaban con desbordarla. Quería luchar, quería matar. Quería desplegar su poder y acabar con toda criatura viviente… con su Maestro. Pero no podía. De intentarlo siquiera, a la menor amenaza, moriría. No estaba lista. Sus ojos dorados llameaban de impotencia, de rabia reprimida. Pero hoy lograría liberar una parte.

No tardaron en ser vistos por la mayoría de los presentes. Sin duda, las alarmas ya los habían advertido. Pero solo había allí un caballero Jedi protegiendo a los iniciados… un caballero que a los dos minutos había muerto. Ya solo quedaban los críos, el objetivo de la misión. Su intención era sembrar el terror en el Templo Jedi, demostrarles que no podían pararles.

Esa vez, su Maestro le permitió comenzar. Su sangre hervía. No sería lo mismo que un verdadero duelo, pero iba a servir. La desesperación de los críos convertía su furia en algo placentero. Abrió su sable láser y comenzó a caminar hacia los pequeños con pasos regulares, la más cercana era una niña que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

Y entonces la asaltó un recuerdo. Apenas duró un instante, pero casi la desequilibró:

Se encontraba en las calles de su planeta natal, un pequeño trozo de tierra flotante que no tenía más que un pueblo y unas granjas. Ella vivía en la calle, y con ella otra niña a quien había adoptado como hermana. Se llevaban un año. Naaru, que por aquel entonces se llamaba Nimhera, mendigaba, robaba y ayudaba en los trabajos del campo para poder alimentarse las dos.

Y había algo en la expresión desvalida de la niña que le recordaba a su hermanita. Pero Kaminn estaba muerta, se la habían llevado los médicos y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Y sin embargo… era como un pequeño aguijón en lo más hondo de su mente. Ella estaba por encima del dolor, de la culpabilidad. Pero le molestaría matar a esa cría. No tenía opción. En un movimiento fluido, alzó su arma. Una idea loca comenzó a formarse en su mente. A su espalda, los Jedi forzaban las puertas. No había modo de escapar, no creía que sobrevivieran. Pero claro… su Maestro era una presa mil veces más interesante que ella. Darth Naaru bajó el sable láser. Y un instante antes de cortarle el cuello a la niña, su movimiento cambió de sentido y el sable voló hacia la túnica del otro Sith.

Allí comenzó el caos. Darth Larrek se lanzó contra su aprendiza con una expresión de evidente fastidio en su anciano rostro. Había sobrevivido a muchos aprendices. No necesitaba siquiera esforzarse: se lanzó en un ataque directo. Darth Naaru afianzó bien los pies para detener el ataque mientras, con la Fuerza, trataba de despegar parte del techo. Pero un instante antes del fin, supo que no podría resistir el golpe.

Y entonces el caos se acrecentó. Se rompió la puerta y los Jedi entraron en tromba, y la batalla se convirtió en una guerra a tres bandos. Darth Naaru se movía con la felina agilidad que caracterizaba sus movimientos, luchando con el instinto letal que le otorgaba su odio interior. Atacaba y esquivaba, defendiendo raras veces. Estaba orgullosa de su velocidad. Y entonces, justo al aterrizar de un salto, vio por el rabillo del ojo el brillo de un sable láser rojo dirigiéndose, imparable, hacia su espalda. El mundo pareció ralentizarse. Con la fuerza lanzó parte de un pilar hacia Darth Larrek, pero supo que llegaría tarde. Y eso le molestó.

Pero justo antes del impacto alguien se interpuso, cubriéndose con su sable láser. Era una padawan de unos dieciséis años, con el pelo rubio cortado a lo chico y los ojos de un color verde brillante. Había algo en su aura que se le hacía muy familiar a Naaru. Mucho.

Tras el embate, ambas se separaron. Pero rápidamente quedó patente que la padawan, extrañamente, estaba de su lado, porque corría allí adonde ella la necesitaba sin necesidad de palabras. De reojo la Sith podía ver cómo los Jedi dejaban de atacarla, un hecho que la desconcertó momentáneamente. Supuso que todo era obra de su misteriosa ayudante. De nuevo se sentía con la mosca en la oreja. Era como un recuerdo perdido, algo que hubiese olvidado. Pero la irritación le daba poder. Entre dos comenzaban a poder resistir los embates de Darth Larrek, y Darth Naaru comenzó a dejarle el asunto de la defensa a la padawan, concentrándose ella en el ataque.

En un momento dado, Larrek cometió un ligerísimo error. Las dos chicas estaban al borde de la muerte ya, en un equilibrio precario. Pero los Jedi restantes se lanzaron contra el Lord Sith, dejando un hiato de paz para las dos combatientes. Darth Naaru jadeaba, pero nada más recuperar el aliento decidió obedecer sus emociones: se lanzó al combate. Una mano en su hombro la detuvo en seco, provocando una violenta reacción contra su captor.

**-Nimhera, no.** -Su sable se detuvo. Naaru miró de nuevo a la padawan, luchando contra su deseo de matarla. Se había interpuesto en su camino. Pero su voz le era familiar. Y sabía su nombre…

Ambas cruzaron la mirada, y entonces todo encajó. La sorpresa fue como un cubo de agua fría y el torrente de emociones que sacudió a la Dama Sith fue suficiente como para que su mundo se parara un segundo entero. Estaba viva. Ella estaba viva. Kaminn no había muerto… Darth Naaru sabía que la alegría debilitaba, que el aprecio era un lastre. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Tras ellas, la batalla había terminado. Darth Larrek estaba muerto. Todos estaban pendientes de ella. Pero Naaru no se daba cuenta: su atención estaba totalmente fija en la que había sido su compañera de batalla. Con un gesto lento, deliberado, Kaminn dejó caer su sable láser. Y con más deliberada calma, ignorando el sable láser que la que había sido su amiga, se acercó a ella. Y la abrazó.

El mundo contuvo la respiración. Darth Naaru dobló un poco la muñeca… y apagó el sable.

**-Te he echado de menos, Nimhera.** -Le susurró Kaminn. Naaru, con cuidado, la apartó. Estaba luchando con todo su ser para mantener el control. No… no quería hacerle daño. Al igual que no quería matar a la niña. Podría hacerlo, pero no le iba a divertir. La miró a los ojos. Pudo sentir como se estremecía al ver sus ojos dorados. Le molestó que se estremeciera, y estuvo a punto de perder toda estabilidad. Era como contener una hoguera con las manos, doloroso y extremadamente inútil. Pero por una vez, funcionó. Cuando habló, lo hizo despacio, soltando a Kaminn. **-Eres una inconsciente. **

A su espalda notó por primera vez que el aura de Darth Larrek ya no brillaba. Se giró, extrañada, y se encontró con una decena de caballeros Jedi con el sable láser en la mano, pero sin intervenir. Pero su Maestro estaba muerto. Se sintió a la vez eufórica y amenazada. Kaminn le puso la mano en el hombro y esta vez no la apartó. Comenzaba a ver algo en claro: Ahora ella era dueña de sí misma. Era libre. Luego, claro, cayó en su situación. Involuntariamente se tensó.

**-Si lo deseas, te permitirán marcharte.** -De nuevo Naaru se giró hacia Kaminn. Su voz había sonado sincera, pero claramente no podía serlo. Y a ella no le gustaba que le mintieran. Pero si la padawan vio el cambio en sus emociones, no lo aparentó.

**-Había una cámara fuera**. -Continuó, sin que le temblara la voz, sin soltarla.** -Se ha visto todo, y tú has decidido proteger al iniciado aún a costa de tu integridad personal. Eso dice mucho a tu favor.** -Kaminn se giró hacia los otros Jedi que, tras hablar un segundo entre ellos, bajaron las armas.

Darth Naaru asintió antes de encararse a la puerta. Nadie hizo ademán de seguirla**. -Me voy, entonces. **

Aunque le habría gustado seguir peleando, sabía que no era sensato. Además, ahora ella era la única Sith. Ella ostentaba el poder. Pero ahí no podía ganar, aunque fuera una estupidez de parte de los Jedi el dejarla irse. Ella no lo habría hecho

Justo cuando ya había cruzado la puerta, la voz de Kammin volvió a sonar, clara pero ya no tan segura. **-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no has querido matarla?**

Naaru se detuvo, sin girarse. Sabía que se refería a la niña. **-¿Habrías preferido que lo hiciera?**

**-¡Claro que no! Solo que… **

No la dejó terminar. **-Me recordaba a ti, cuando ambas éramos crías.**

Casi pudo sentir su sorpresa, su alegría. Aunque fue algo muy tenue. Una mera suposición. Pero no era posible, así que lo dejó estar. Tras ella, Kaminn dio otro paso adelante.

**-Lo siento mucho. Que estés así… es por mi culpa. **

Darth Naaru lo consideró un momento. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza. **-Creí que estabas muerta. No es culpa tuya. Yo elegí mi propio camino. **

**-¿Te arrepientes?** -Su voz parecía esperanzada.

La dama Sith tardó un segundo en contestar. **-No.** -Y sin darle ocasión a decir nada más, se marchó. Varios Jedi la siguieron, aunque no le fue impedido el salir.

Y mientras alzaba el vuelo en su nave, la pregunta de Kaminn no dejaba de resonar en su mente.

* * *

_**¿Opinión?**_


End file.
